wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
On the Edge
On the Edge of the War Prologue Anaconda wandered through the jungle of her rainforest home, bored... Again. "Sigh... Why can't we just go end this horrible war? If we had an army of our own, we could end this war in a day." She mumbled as she looked for her favorite berry bushes. Anaconda was a nine year old female RainWing. Unlike most of her tribe mates, she knew and cared about the destruction the War of SandWing Succession was causing the other tribes. Stopping at a berry bush, she started picking the berries and putting them in the basket she was carrying with her tail. Suddenly, a twig snapped and Anaconda instinctively camouflaged herself and tucked the basket under her wing, which was practically invisible. "Hey, where'd you go?! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sorry!" A dark purple male dragon said as he looked around, unable to see the camouflaged Anaconda. "How do I know you aren't lying so I'll show myself?" Anaconda said from above and behind the strange dragon. "Why would I do that? I was just looking for some food. Do you have any?" The dark purple dragon asked as he tried to find Anaconda. Anaconda noticed how thin the male dragon was. He was rather handsome despite being underfed and looked to be about nine. Anaconda noticed his dark scales and silver star-like scales on the undersides of his wings. "He's a NightWing! Can he read my mind? But if he could wouldn't he be able to find me by now?" She thought nervously. "Yes, I have food. Can't you read my mind?" Anaconda slowly climbed down out of the tree and changed her scales to green, pink, and blue, with clouds of yellow. She walked slowly toward the NightWing, set the basket of berries down, and scooted backwards toward the tree. The dark purple dragon picked up a berry, sniffed it and cautiously put it in his mouth. His blue eyes widened and he stuck his whole face in the basket and finished the berries. "Thanks. I'm Galaxy, by the way." He said as he licked the berry juice off his lips. "Are you gonna tell me your name, or do I have to guess? I'm horrible as guessing games." Galaxy smiled. "I'm Anaconda, but my friends call me Ana." Not that I have many friends other than Queen Grandeur, if you can call her a friend. "Can I call you Ana? You know, you're like, the prettiest dragon I've ever seen. And I've seen dragons from every tribe. SkyWings, IceWings, SeaWings, SandWings, MudWings, and obviously NightWings and RainWings." Anaconda was really pretty and she seemed smarter than his tribe mates made the RainWings out to be. "You still haven't answered my question. Can you read my mind? Or see the future? I thought all NightWings could do that." Galaxy seemed nice, but what if he was tricking her? Anaconda rarely had any dragon try to trick her because she was smarter than most other RainWings, although a few knew how to trick her. Galaxy barked out a laugh. "Let me tell you something." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "No NightWing has been able to read minds in over a thousand years. It's a secret my tribe has to make us seem more powerful. I hate keeping it a secret." Anaconda looked surprised and relieved. "Oh. So you can't see inside my head? That's a relief." She sighed and her scales shifted to pale pinkish orange. Galaxy looked at sun's position in the sky. "Uh oh. If I don't get home soon, everyone is gonna notice I'm not there!" He said as he headed back in the direction he had come from. "Thanks for the berries! Hey, do you want to meet here again sometime? Tomorrow maybe?" He asked with a smile. "Sure. Same time. Right here. Ok?" Anaconda said. Galaxy nodded and ducked under the low hanging branches, disappearing into the jungle. "Bye!" Anaconda called as she watched Galaxy leave. "Do I like him? Like, love him even? No, I can't. I don't even know him. But, why did I get that weird warn feeling when he looked at me?" Six months later "Galaxy, you're late again!" Anaconda said as she playfully shoved him. They had been meeting each other almost every day for the past six months. Galaxy laughed. "I know, I'm sorry! I got held up! I have someone I want you to meet." He gestured to the frequently used path and a pretty black dragoness with what looked like a SeaWing sail going down her back and blue glowing scales along her neck, legs, and tail. Her sail and wings had silver star patterns on them. She was clearly younger than Galaxy and she was built like him. "This is my half sister, Typhoon. She's half SeaWing. She's 7. Typhoon, this is the RainWing I told you about. This is Ana." Typhoon looked down at her claws, embarrassed. "Hi. Galaxy has told me so much about you. I think you guys are perfect for each other." She mumbled and gave Anaconda a sheepish smile. Anaconda turned bright pink and looked at her feet. "Really? You really think so?" Galaxy walked up to Anaconda and lifted her face to his so she was looking into his eyes. "I know so. Ana, I want to have a family. Do you want to start a family with me?" "Yes!" Anaconda said as she hugged Galaxy. "I'd love to have a family with you!" About one year later The stars shine overhead as Anaconda paced back and forth in her favorite grove of trees. In a little nest of leaves lay a single egg, the one full moon shining directly on the little egg, gave it a silver glow. "Galaxy, where are you?!" Anaconda said to no one as she stopped to check on the egg. Suddenly, a crack appeared in side of the egg. Galaxy came crashing through the underbrush, followed by Typhoon. "Sorry! One of my idiot cave mates held me up! Has it started?!" He gasped as he trotted over to the egg. "Maybe she'll have mind reading powers. She is hatching under a full moon." Galaxy said as more cracks spread across the egg. "Galaxy, she's only half NightWing. And besides, NightWings haven't had powers in generations." Typhoon said. "I know, but what if she does have powers? I mean, if she does, my tribe won't care that she's half RainWing." "For the last time, Galaxy, she can't go home with you, you know that." Anaconda said gently. Suddenly, the egg broke apart and out tumbled an tiny multi-colored dragonet. She looked more like a RainWing, but had silver scales on the undersides of her wings and a silver ring of scales around her right hind ankle. Galaxy and Anaconda crouched down to the dragonet's eye level and the little dragon stared straight at Galaxy. "Hello, Macaw. You are my new Destiny, my daughter." Chapter 1. Early Rainforest Life "Come along, Macaw. It's almost time to go see Daddy!" Anaconda called from the doorway of the Rainwing Queen throne room. Macaw and Anaconda had been visiting with Queen Granduer, as it was her month as Queen. "Coming, Mommy! Bye, Auntie Granduer!" Macaw said as she bounded over to her mother. "Bye, Macaw! Say hello to your Daddy for me!" Granduer called as Macaw followed Anaconda out of the throne room. A few minutes later, Anaconda and Macaw arrived at the usual meeting spot where Galaxy was waiting. "Daddy! Auntie Granduer says hi!" Macaw said as she landed and hugged her dad. "How's my little Destiny? How has her flying been going, Ana?" Galaxy asked after he kissed Macaw on the snout, causing her to turn bright pink. "She is an amazing flyer! She is better than a lot of the three and four year olds!" Anaconda said as she hugged Galaxy. "Well, that's good! Ana, I have to go to the Sky kingdom in two days for some stupid secret meeting with the Talons of Peace. We all know the Talons can't really end the war on their own." Galaxy whispered as Macaw chased a butterfly out of earshot. Anaconda sighed. "Believe me, Galaxy, I want to end this war as much as you do, but you and I both know that we can't do anything about it, especially with Macaw to take care of." She said as she turned to look at Macaw, who had decided that a leaf that was bigger than her whole body was a good hat. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" Anaconda looked back at Galaxy. Galaxy frowned. "Only a day or so, but I hate the Sky kingdom. Mostly because of Queen Scarlet. And her horrible arena." He shuddered as he thought about the arena where prisoners of war were forced to fight to the death for the amusement of the entire Sky kingdom. "Please be careful." "I will." Galaxy walked over to Macaw, who was hiding under a bush. "I have to go now. Can I get a kiss?" Macaw scooted out from under the bush and kissed Galaxy, then she frowned. "Daddy, why are you sad? Mommy is sad too. Why?" Macaw asked as her scales turned grayish blue. "Oh, we're just worried about the war, sweetie. You don't need to worry, we're safe here." Anaconda said as Galaxy turned to leave. "See you in a few days! Bye, Ana! Bye, Macaw!" He called as he disappeared into the shadow of the trees. "Bye, Daddy!" Macaw called after him. Anaconda looked down at her dragonet, surprised. "Macaw, how did you know Daddy and I were sad?" "I don't know. I just... knew." Macaw answered as she shrugged. "Hmmm... Maybe she can read minds. At least somewhat..." Anaconda thought as Macaw pounced on a large bug and batted it into the air. "It's almost like she read our emotions. Is that possible? I mean, maybe it's because she's only half Nightwing. Or maybe because she's half Rainwing she can read emotions, but not minds." A few days later, in the Sky kingdom Galaxy flew into the cave where he was supposed to meet with Nautilus, the leader of the Talons of Peace. "Hello, Nautilus." Galaxy said as the green dragon appeared around the corner. "Galaxy." The Seawing said, none too pleased to see the Nightwing. "Nautilus, have you ever thought about asking the Rainwings for help? I mean, it seems like there are a lot of them. Maybe they could help win the war faster." Galaxy asked as he sat down and curled his tail around his front claws. Nautilus laughed. "Are you serious?! Ask the stupid Rainwings for help?! What would they do? Bore the enemy to death?" He growled at Galaxy. "You have completely lost it! Three moons! You're lucky you're a Nightwing, because if you weren't I'd have reported you to your Queen by now!" Galaxy cursed under his breath. "Ugh, I hate this Seawing! If only Typhoon were here. Maybe he'd listen to her because she's half Seawing. Besides, half the male Nightwings listen to her just because she's beautiful!" "Nautilus, think about it, Rainwings can camouflage. Even just that could be a huge advantage. They could make great spies!" "Hmpf! I don't know how you think that idea could possibly work, when they probably wouldn't even be able to remember half of the conversation or whatever it is that they're supposed to be spying on! Get out of my cave, you crazy dragon!" Galaxy spun around and flew out of the cave. After a few minutes, he stopped on a ledge below a cliff. "That Seawing really needs to be replaced. For the leader of the Talons of Peace, he isn't very peaceful!" He muttered to himself. Suddenly, he heard two female dragons talking to each other from above him on the cliff. Afraid of being spotted, Galaxy pressed himself against the cliffside, careful not to make any noise. "Come on, Kestrel. Just pick one and the other lives." "No! I can't just kill one of my dragonets!" "I'll make it easier for you. Kill one, the other lives and so do you. Disobey me, and they both die along with you." "Fine." Galaxy heard the dragon whose name was Kestrel begin walking over toward the cliff's edge. Then he heard the most pitiful sound ever: a crying dragonet, that could have only been a few days old. The cry turned into a scream of pain and terror and then suddenly, a bright red dragonet fell past Galaxy down toward the rocks below. Galaxy lept off the ledge and dove after the dragonet. Just before the baby hit the ground, Galaxy caught it in his claws. "It's okay. Hey little one, it's alright, you're gonna be okay." Galaxy said softly to the dragonet, who he noticed was a male. The little dragon had a bloody gash across his face that went across both eyes, and another gash on his throat, but it wasn't deep enough to kill him. Galaxy pulled off the scarf he had been wearing and ripped it in half, tying one half around the dragonet's eyes, and the other half around the baby's neck. "It's okay. I've got you, you're safe now." Galaxy whispered as the dragonet tried to bury itself in his chest. "Well, I guess I have to take him to the Rainforest. Let's just hope he doesn't burn it down." He thought as he flew toward the Rainforest with the injured dragonet clutched to his chest. The next day, in the Rainforest "Galaxy, why would his mother try to kill him? Just because he can't breathe fire?" Anaconda asked she looked at the tiny Skywing dragonet, who was sleeping in a nest of leaves. "I guess so. He needs a name. Does Hurricane sound like a good name for a Skywing? I know almost nothing about Skywing names." Galaxy looked over his shoulder as Macaw came crashing through the trees, followed by Typhoon. "I win, I win! Auntie Typhoon, I win!" Macaw yelled as she bounced around her aunt, who was laughing at the little dragonet. "Daddy, Mommy, I win!" Macaw bounded over to her parents. "Who's that? What kind of dragon is he? Why is he hurt?" Macaw asked curiously as she noticed Hurricane. "Macaw, this is Hurricane. He's a Skywing, but he can't breathe fire, so his mom tried to kill him. He's going to be your new little brother." Anaconda smiled at Macaw, looking for her reaction. Macaw turned completly pink and smiled. "I'm a big sister?! Really?! I have a little brother!" She walked over to the sleeping Hurricane and curled up next to him. "I like him." She yawned and fell asleep next to Hurricane. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Macaw the Rainwing)